Spacegodzilla (MLP)
Spacegodzilla (スペースゴジラ, Supēsugojira), sometimes spelled as Space Godzilla, is a giant extraterrestrial genetic kaiju clone of Godzilla who first appeared in the 1994 Heisei Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. He is the leader of the Mutant faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Mutant faction and King Ghidorah's Alien faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History Heisei ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' Biollante and Mothra both entered space after their respective battles with Godzilla and each brought G-Cells with them. Unfortunately, some of these Godzilla cells managed to enter a black hole, where they were exposed to the energy of an untold multitude of stars. The genetic material was altered and a new beast was born. His purpose was to dominate the planet Earth and the only way he could accomplish this goal was by destroying his only obstacle: Godzilla. The monster traveled through space at high speed and soon found himself contending with M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Equestria's weapon against monsters such as this. However, Spacegodzilla easily withstood the force of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s plasma laser cannons and he countered with electromagnetic energy rings and a corona beam. The machine was sent into an uncontrollable spin, as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. turned out to be little in the way of a challenge whatsoever. Born of a black hole and having journeyed vast distances through the outer realms of the solar system, Spacegodzilla had finally come to earth. The monstrosity landed on Birth Island, where he had sent energy-rich crystals ahead of him. Little Godzilla approached Spacegodzilla cautiously and he was viciously attacked. Godzilla appeared on the scene and fired his heat ray at Spacegodzilla. The two monsters became locked in a beam battle as Little Godzilla turned to his father for safety. Godzilla shielded Little Godzilla from Spacegodzilla's attacks, but the terrible tyrant used his telekinesis to entrap the young monster inside of one of his crystals. Spacegodzilla took to the sky and Godzilla could only watch in anger as he escaped. Godzilla pursued by sea. Spacegodzilla flew over Las Pegasus, Manehattan, and Applewood. Spacegodzilla finally landed in Ponyville, where he instilled a well of cosmic energy into the nearby Ponyville Tower. He built a crystal fortress around him, in order to draw energy whenever necessary. After he finished creating his bizarre stronghold, an enhanced M.O.G.U.E.R.A. suddenly arrived. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fired his weaponry at Spacegodzilla and began to attack him at a short-range with his nose drill. Spacegodzilla reacted by unleashing his corona beam and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. started to pull back and fire his chest beam. Spacegodzilla gathered more energy and sent M.O.G.U.E.R.A. crashing to the ground with another blast of arching energy from his mouth. He roared and fired another beam at M.O.G.U.E.R.A., who quickly retreated. Meanwhile, Godzilla finally breached the outer fringes of Spacegodzilla's crystal fortress and started to march inward amongst the crystal towers. Spacegodzilla fired his corona beam and the monsters clashed! Spacegodzilla, with the help of the vast crystal reserve, dug deep into his array of powers and lifted Godzilla telekinetically with his Gravity Tornado, only to throw the nuclear menace into a tall building. The crystal towers started to rocket into the sky as Spacegodzilla lifted himself with his telekinetic powers, ever firing his corona beam at Godzilla. Unfortunately, Godzilla's heat ray was frequently halted by a transparent crystal energy shield. Godzilla started to destroy the crystal towers, in order to sap Spacegodzilla's power supply, but dozens of the crystals started to plummet to the ground, in an attempt to injure the Earth monster. As the war raged on, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. separated into Star Falcon and Land Moguera. Star Falcon attacked Spacegodzilla from the sky, as Land Moguera fired on Ponyville Tower. Godzilla aided Land Moguera by toppling the damaged tower and Spacegodzilla lost his main energy source. The space monster began to suffer attacks from Godzilla, Star Falcon, and Land Moguera. The latter two merged again and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. fired all of his weaponry at Spacegodzilla. Godzilla, meanwhile, was attempting to bite the area where Spacegodzilla gathered all of his energy. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. accidentally knocked Godzilla into a nearby building as he destroyed Spacegodzilla's shoulder crystals and in the process lost his left hand to the corona beam. Spacegodzilla used his tail to throw M.O.G.U.E.R.A. aside and Godzilla began to regain strength and rise again. Godzilla started to blast the weakened Spacegodzilla with his heat ray as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. further injured the monster by crashing into him. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was down for the count, as Godzilla continued to hit the extraterrestrial monster with his beam. Spacegodzilla was pulsing with a red glow and Godzilla finally finished off the dying monster with his spiral fire ray. Spacegodzilla exploded and much like his supposed predecessor Biollante, his energy swirled into the sky, never to be seen again. Spacegodzilla, that awful monster from space, was no more. Little Godzilla was freed from his crystal prison and Godzilla began his long journey back to Birth Island, where he would once again reunite with his beloved son. Gallery Spacegodzilla (1).jpg Spacegodzilla (2).jpg Spacegodzilla (PS4).png Flying Spacegodzilla (1994).jpg|Flying SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Spacegodzilla (1994).jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Flying Spacegodzilla.png|Flying SpaceGodzilla Space Godzilla.jpg Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju